The Fox and the Hound 2/International
The Fox and the Hound 2 has been dubbed into many languages, mainly on 2007. Brazilian Portuguese * Dodó (Tod) - Matheus Perissé * Toby (Copper) - Yan Gesteira * Cash - Guilherme Briggs * Dixie - Mabel Cezar * Lyle - Alexandre Moreno * Vovó Rose (Granny Rose) - Selma Lopes * Chefe - Waldir Fiori * Waylon - Maurício Berger * Floyd - Maurício Berger * Cacador de Talentos - Pietro Mário * Viúva Tita (Widow Tweed) - Marly Ribeiro * Additional voices: Ana Lúcia Menezes, Bianca Salgueiro, Carlos Gesteira, Ednaldo Lucena, Hannah Buttel, Jane Kelly, Jéssica Marina, Leonardo Serrano, Leonel Abrantes, Luciano Monteiro, Luiz Carlos Persy, Pamella Rodrigues, Raul Labanca, Reginaldo Primo, Renato Rabello, Ricardo Telles, Selma Lopes, Sylvia Salustti e Waldir Fiori * Choir: Anna Pessoa, Juliano Cortah, Kika Tristao, Laila Oazem, Luiz Kleber, Marcelo Rezende, Simo, Xico Pupo Danish * Mikkel (Tod) - Jonathan Werner Juel * Mads (Copper) - Mathias Hartmann Niclasen * Dixie - Signe Svendsen * Cash - Peter Jorde * Karl (Lyle) - Mads Knarreborg * Mama Rose - Grethe Mogensen * Gottlieb M. Plovmand - Max Hansen * Male Soloist Friends for Life: John Kjöller, Johnny Jörgensen & Mads Enggard * Female Soloist: Blue Beyond: Signe Svendsen * Additional voices: Christian Damsgaard, Henrik Koefoed, Lars Knutzon, Kirsten Cenius, Stig Hoffmeyer, William Höeg, Judith Rothenborg, Emma Weyde, Lena Broström, John Kjöller, Johnny Jörgensen, Mads Enggaard & Trine Dansgaard * Choir: Henrik Koefoed, Mathias Hartmann Niclasen & Johnny Jörgensen Dutch * Frey (Tod) - Pouwel van Schooten * Frank (Copper) - Jasper Soheir (speaking) * Frank (Copper) - Pouwel van Schooten (singing) * Cash - Jim de Groot * Dixie - Meghna Kumar * Larry - Ewout Eggink * Oma Roos - Nelly Frijda * De Talent Scout - Rinie van den Elzen European Portuguese * Dentuca (Tod) - Afonso Malo * Papuca (Copper) - Andre Raimundo * Dixie - Paula Fonseca * Cash - Paulo Oom (speaking) * Cash - Ricardo Quintas (singing) * Lyle - Peter Michael * Avo Rosa (Granny Rosé) - Fernanda Figueiredo * Samuel Guerra (Amos Slade) - Carlos Paulo * Viuva Tita (Windows Tweed) - Isabel Ribas * Chefe (Chief) - Igor Sampaio * Inacio P. Bico de Sapo (Winchell P. Bickerstaff) - Carlos Vieira D’Almeida * Olivia Farsa (Olivia Farmer) - Filippa Malo * Zelda - Cucha Carvalheiro * Solista ”Ser Como irmaos” (Soloist ”Friends for life”): Filipe Goncalves * Solista ”Um lugar melhor” (Soloist ”Blue Beyond”: Dora Reis * Additional voices: Carmen Macedo & Carmen Santos * Choir: Manuel Rebelo, Sergio Duarte, Joao Moreira, Bruto da Costa, Isabel Jacobetty, Ana Paula Almeida & Raquel Alao Finnish * Topi (Tod) - Akira Takaki * Tessu (Copper) - Aleksi Kurko * Nelli (Dixie) - Hanna Kaila * Kassu (Cash) - Anssi Känsälä * Lauri (Lyle) - Petri Hanttu * Ruusa-muori (Granny Rose) - Tiia Louste * Herra Päättöla (Winchell P. Bickerstaff) - Eero Saarinen * Male Soloist Friends for Life: Pekka Kuorikoski, Mikko Pettinen & Matti Holi * Female Soloist Blue Beyond: Hanna Kaila * Choir: Markus Bäckman, Pekka Kuorikoski & Viljami Lahtinen * Additional voices: Teuvo Matala, Pekka Laiho, Maija-Liisa Peuhu, Pekka Autiovuori, Jarmo Koski, Hannele Lauri, Martti Mäkelä, Tiina Karjunen, Ella Jaakkola, Rebekka Holi, Mari Riikonen, Päivi Hilska, Saara Lehtonen, Sean San Miguel & Carla Rindell French * Rox (Tod) - Gwenael Sommier * Rouky (Copper) - Lewis Weill (speaking) * Rouky (Copper) - Claire Bouanich (singing) * Dixie - Annie Milon (speaking) * Dixie - Mimi Félixine (singing) * Cash - Emmanuel Jacomy (speaking) * Cash - Olivier Constantin (singing) * Lyle - Guillaume Lebon * Mamie Rose - Évelyne Grandjean * Amos Slade - Michel Modo * Chef - Jean-Claude Donda * Bickerstaff - Jean-François Kopf * Veuve Tartine - Claude Chantal * Soliste homme - Pascal Lafarge * Soliste femme - Marielle Hervé German * Cap (Tod) - Maximilian Belle * Capper (Copper) - Domenic Red (speaking) * Capper (Copper) - Klara Weindorf (singing) * Dixie - Jutta Seidel (speaking) * Dixie - Christine Roche (singing) * Cash - Thomas Amper * Lyle - Jakob Riedl * Granny Rose - Eva Maria Beyerwalters (speaking) * Granny Rose - Helga Reichel (singing) Italian * Red (Tod) - Alex Polidori * Toby (Copper) - Manuel Meli * Cash - Roberto Draghetti * Dixie - Emanuela Rossi * Lyle - Ambrogio Colombo * Nonna Rose (Granny Rose) - Paola Giannetti * Bickerstaff - Bruno Alessandro * Vedova Tweed (Widow Tweed) - Gabriella Genta * Amos Slade - Ennio Coltorti * Vecchio Fiuto (Chief) - Vittorio Stagni * Zelda - Graziella Polesinanti * Olivia Farmer - Giulia Franceschetti * Additional voices: Gaetano Bortolani, Jacopo Bonanni, Gabriele Martini, Riccardo Deodati, Giulia Tarquini, Luca Baldini, Sasha De Toni, Micaela Incitti, Andrea Lavagnino, Lucrezia Marricchi, Silvia Tortarolo & Luigi Scribani Japanese * Tod - Reita Shibai * Copper - Suketeru Osumi (speaking) * Copper - Teru Hoshino (singing) * Dixie - Rica Matsumoto * Cash - Hiroshi Hatanaka (speaking) * Cash - Masayuki Okazaki (singing) * Granny Rose - Kayo Ishuu * Widow Tweed - Noriko Shindo * Amos Slade - Chikao Ohtsuka * Chief - Osamu Saka * Floyd - Toshihiro Tachibana * Waylon - Yasutaka Anzai * Ryle - Hitoshi Horimoto * Bickerstaff - Kozo Shioya * Zelda - Seiko Tomoe * Olivia Farmer - Yume Miyamoto * Additional voices: Hitoshi Horimoto, Yoshimitsu Shimoyama, Masato Funaki, Koji Watanabe, Kaori Saiki, Aki Sasamori, Eri Moriya, Rei Nakatsuka, Ransubaru Saitou, Kazato Tomizawa & Ryo Taniguchi Latin Spanish * Tod - Andonni Sánchez * Toby (Copper) - Uriel Enríquez (speaking) * Toby (Copper) - Manuel Díaz (singing) * Dixie - Simone Brook * Cash - Mario Filio * Lyle - Jesse Conde * Rose - Lourdes Morán (speaking) * Rose - Alma Delia Pérez (singing) * Winchell P. Bickerstaff - Humberto Vélez * Waylon - Moisés Palacios * Floyd - Moisés Palacios * Jefe (Chief) - José Luis Orozco * Olivia Farmer - Melissa Gedeón * Amos Slade - Francisco Colmenero * Widow Tweed - Ángela Villanueva * Zelda - Joana Brito * Additional voices: Katalina Múzquiz, Daniel Cervantes, Dylan González, Erick Salinas, Gerardo Reyero, Gabriela Cárdenas, Oscar Benavides, Luis Daniel Ramírez, Ofelia Guzmán, Maggie Vera, Mitzy Corona, Héctor Alcaraz, Irving Corona, Memo Aponte, Pau García Casillas, Raúl Carballeda, Habib Gedeón, Paula Arias Esquivel, Luna Arjona & Mariana Ortiz Norwegian * Todd - Julian Mæhlen * Copper - Jack Holldorff * Dixie - Marian Aas Hansen * Cash - Kåre Conradi * Lars (Lyle) - Jan Gunnar Røise * Gamle Rose (Granny Rose) - Grethe Kausland (speaking) * Gamle Rose (Granny Rose) - Kari Gjaerum (singing) * Vinkel P. Bikkerstav) - Ivar Nørve * King - Helge Winther-Larsen * Additional voices: Guri Alfstad, Morten Bergheim, Hege Karin Eriksen, Anders Kjepperud, Christine Meyer, Anniken Marie Nielsen, Kristin Oftedal, Per Skjølsvik, Inger Teien, Helge Winther-Larsen, Simen Sand & Roy Markussen * Dialoginstruktör: Harald Maele * Sanginstruktör: Robert Morley * Oversetter: Harald Maele * Innspillingsstudio: Sun Studio Norge * Innspillingsteknikere: Lars Dahl Dolva, Björn Are Rognlid * Produksjonsansvarlig: Åsgeir Knudsen * Studioprodusent: Svend Christiansen * Kreativt ansvarlig: Kirsten Saabye Swedish * Micke (Tod) - Daniel Melén * Molle (Copper) - Sam Molavi * Dixie - Lizette Pålsson * Cash - Magnus Roosmann * Lenny (Lyle) - Erik Ahrnbom * Farmor Viola (Granny Rose) - Anita Molander * Gnabberhult (Talent scout) - Göran Berlander * Additional voices: Annica Smedius, Charlotte Ardai-Jennefors, Mikaela Tidermark, Aurora Roald, Bengt Järnblad, Gustav Levin, Hans Wahlgren, Iwa Boman, Lena-Pia Bernhardsson, Tomas Tivemark & Raymond Björling * Man Soloist Du är min vän (Friends For Life): Jakob Stadell * Female Soloist Vart du än går (Blue Beyond): Lizette Pålsson Category:Disney International dubs